religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Louis Emmanuel Jadin
thumb|right|250px|Louis Emmanuel Jadin Louis Emmanuel Jadin (Versailles, 21 september 1768 – Parijs, 11 april 1853) was een Franse componist, muziekpedagoog en pianist. Levensloop Als zoon van de violist Jean B. Jadin, die in de Koninklijke Kapel werkte, kreeg hij van zijn vader de eerste muziekles. Daarna kreeg hij les van zijn broer Hyacinthe Jadin voor piano. In 1789 kreeg hij een baan aan het Théâtre de Monsieur als clavicinist. Na de Franse revolutie werd hij in 1792 lid van het orkest van de Garde Nationale in Parijs. In 1802 werd hij tot professor aan het Conservatoire national supérieur de musique in Parijs benoemd en in 1806 tot dirigent (kapelmeester) aan het Théâtre Molière. Hij was een veelgevraagd en met werk overstelpte leraar, componist en musicus. Samen met zijn broer Hyacinthe Jadin heeft hij een belangrijke invloed op de ontwikkeling van de harmonieorkesten en de blaasmuziek-literatuur gehad aan het eind van de 18e eeuw. Hij heeft een omvangrijk oeuvre achtergelaten, dat vele opera's, een groot aantal missen, liederen, instrumentale concerten en werken voor kamermuziek voor blazers en strijkers alsook muziek voor piano omvat. Composities Werken voor orkest * Fantaisie concertante in g, voor harp, piano en orkest *# Allegro risoluto *# Adagio *# Allegro moderato * 3 Concertos, voor piano en orkest Werken voor harmonieorkest en blazers * Symphonie, voor harmonieorkest * Overture * Marche * Pas de Manoeuvre * Hymne van de bevrijde slaven * Hymne aan Jean Jacques Rousseau * Nocturne Nr.2 in F-Dur, voor dwarsfluit, klarinet, hoorn en fagot * Nocturne Nr.3 g-moll, voor dwarsfluit, klarinet, hoorn en fagot Missen * Requiem voor 3 vocaal-solisten, 3 trombones en contrabas Muziektheater Opera's Kamermuziek * Sonate en ré majeur pour clavecin avec flûte obligée * Sonate en ré majeur opus X nº 1 pour clavecin ou piano-forte et flûte * Sonate en mi mineur opus X nº 2 pour clavecin ou piano-forte et flûte * Sonate en sol majeur opus X nº 3 pour clavecin ou piano-forte, flûte et basse * Sonate en sol majeur opus XIII nº 1 pour piano-forte, flûte et basse * Sonate en sol majeur pour clavecin ou piano-forte avec accompagnement de flûte * Trois sonates à quatre mains pour le clavecin ou forte-piano opus 2 * Quatre airs pour harpe et cor '' * ''Duo voor harp en piano * 3 Fantasieën voor piano en hoorn Werken voor piano * 6e. Mélange d'Airs ou Pot Pourri, voor piano Bibliografie *François-Joseph Fétis: Biographie Universelle des Musiciens et bibliographie générale de la musique, Paris: Firmin-Didot et Cie., 1881-89, 8 vols. Supplement et complement. 2 vols. ISBN 2-845-75049-8; heruitgave 2006, Adamat Media Corporation, ISBN 0-543-98534-2 (paperback); ISBN 0-543-98533-4 (hardcover) *Jozef Robijns, Miep Zijlstra: Algemene muziekencyclopedie, Haarlem: De Haan, (1979)-1984, ISBN 978-90-228-4930-9 *Wolfgang Suppan, Armin Suppan: Das Neue Lexikon des Blasmusikwesens, 4. Auflage, Freiburg-Tiengen, Blasmusikverlag Schulz GmbH, 1994, ISBN 3-923058-07-1 * Wolfgang Suppan: Das neue Lexikon des Blasmusikwesens, 3. Auflage, Freiburg-Tiengen, Blasmusikverlag Schulz GmbH, 1988, ISBN 3-923058-04-7 * Wolfgang Suppan: Lexikon des Blasmusikwesens, 2. eränzte und erweiterte Auflage, Freiburg-Tiengen, Blasmusikverlag Fritz Schulz, 1976 *Denise Launay, Jean Delumeau: La musique religieuse en France du Concile de Trente a 1804, Paris: Publications de la Societe francaise de Musicologie; Editions Klincksieck, 1993, 583 p. *Paul E. Bierley, William H. Rehrig: The heritage encyclopedia of band music : composers and their music, Westerville, Ohio: Integrity Press, 1991, ISBN 0-918048-08-7 * Marie-Claire le Moigne-Mussat: Musique et société à Rennes aux XVIIIe et XIXe siècles, Genève: Editions Minkoff, 1988, 446 p., ISBN 2-8266-0541-0 *Norman E. Smith: March music notes, Lake Charles, La.: Program Note Press, 1986, ISBN 978-0-9617346-1-9 *Lyle G. Wilson: A dictionary of pianists, London: Robert Hale, 1985. 343 p., ISBN 978-0709017493 * Spire Pitou: The Paris Opera: An Encyclopedia of Operas, Ballets, Composers, and Performers; Growth and Grandeur, 1815-1914; A-L, New York: Greenwood Press, 1990, 816 p., ISBN 978-0-313-27782-5 * Spire Pitou: The Paris Opera: An Encyclopedia of Operas, Ballets, Composers, and Performers; Growth and Grandeur, 1815-1914; M-Z, New York: Greenwood Press, 1990, 768 p., ISBN 978-0-313-27783-2 *Marie-Noelle Collette, Joel-Marie Fauquet, Adelaide de Place, Anne Randier, Nicole Wild, Françoise Lesure: La musique a Paris en 1830-1831, Paris: Bibliotheque Nationale, 1983, 418 p. *David Whitwell: Band music of the French revolution, Tutzing: Hans Schneider Verlag, 1979, 212 p., ISBN 37-9520-276-0 * Franz Stieger: Opernlexikon - Teil II: Komponisten. 1, Band A-F, Tutzing: Hans Schneider, 1975-1983, 371 p., ISBN 3-7952-0203-5 * Franz Stieger: Opernlexikon - Teil II: Komponisten. 2, Band G-M, Tutzing: Hans Schneider, 1975-1983, 373-772 p., ISBN 3-7952-0228-0 *Marc Honneger: Dictionnaire de la musique, Paris: Bordas, 1970-76 *Richard J. Wolfe, Carleton Sprague Smith: Secular music in America 1801-1825, New York: New York Public Library, 1964 *Kenneth Walter Berger: Band encyclopedia, Kent, Ohio: Band Associates, 1960, 604 p. *Robert Eitner: Biographisch-bibliographisches Quellen-Lexikon der Musiker und Musikgelehrten Christlicher Zeitrechnung bis Mitte des neunzehnten Jahrhunderts, Graz: Akademische Druck- u. Verlaganstalt, 1959 * Joaquín Pena, Higinio Anglés, Miguel Querol Gavalda: Diccionario de la Música LABOR, Barcelona: Editorial Labor, 1954, 2V, 2318P. *Theodore Baker: Baker's biographical dictionary of musicians, Fourth edition revised and enlarged, New York: G. Schirmer, 1940 *Theodore Baker, Alfred Remy: Baker's biographical dictionary of musicians, Third edition, New York: G. Schirmer, 1919, 1094 p. *Henri Gougelot: La romance francaise sous la revolution et l'empire; etude historique et critique, Melun: Legrand et Fils, 1938 *Carlo Schmidl: Dizionario universale dei musicisti, Milan: Sonzogno, 1937, 2V p. *Paul Frank, Wilhelm Altmann: Kurzgefasstes Tonkünstler Lexikon : für Musiker und Freunde der Musik, Regensburg: Gustave Bosse, 1936, 730 p. *Eugene Rapin: Histoire du piano et des pianistes, Bologna: Forni Editore, 1904 *Constant Pierre: Le Conservatoire National de musique et de declamation - Documents historique et administratifs, Paris: Imprimerie Nationale, 1900 *James Duff Brown: Biographical dictionary of musicians. - With a bibliography of English writings on music, Paisley, Scotland: A. Gardner, 1886, 637 p. *David Baptie: A handbook of musical biography, London: W. Morley, 1883, 256 p. *Alfred Dantes (pseudonym: Charles Victoire Alfred Langue): Dictionnaire biographique et bibliographique ... des hommes les plus remarquables dans les lettres, les sciences et les arts, etc ..., Paris: 1875 *Gustave Chouquet: Histoire de la musique dramatique en France depuis ses origines jusqu'a nos jours, Paris: Librairie Firmin Didot Freres, Fils et Gie, 1873 *Louis Charles Dezobry, Jean Louis Theodore Bachelet: Dictionnaire general de biographie et d'histoire, etc ..., Paris: 1869, 2 vols. *F. Crozat: Revue de la musique dramatique en France, contenant un essai abrege de l'histoire de l'opera; des notices; par ordre alphabetique, de tous les operas ... qui ont ete representes en France ... et enfin des notices ... des compositeurs dont les oeuvres ont ete representes en France, avec la liste de tous leurs ouvrages, Grenoble: Imprimerie de Prudhomme, 1866, 477 p. *M. Lassabathie: Histoire du Conservatoire imperial de musique et de declamation - Suivie de documents recueilles et mis en ordre, Paris: Michel Levy Freres, 1860, 572 p. *Johann Christian Ferdinand Hoefer: Nouvelle biographie generale, etc ..., Paris: 1852-66, 46 vols. Categorie:Frans componist Categorie:Frans muziekpedagoog Categorie:Operacomponist Categorie:Christelijke muziek Categorie:Componist van de 18e eeuw Categorie:Componist van de 19e eeuw de:Louis Emmanuel Jadin en:Louis-Emmanuel Jadin fr:Louis Emmanuel Jadin it:Louis Emmanuel Jadin ja:ルイ・エマニュエル・ジャダン